Love if a life time.
by padawanjackson
Summary: WWF, meets, dorp the dead donkey, meets lord of the dance, meets magic.


LOVE OF A LIFETIME.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jazz looked out of the window of globelink her green eyes were alight   
has the young 18 year watched the night staff leave the news area   
and the day came on.   
At 9:00am Joy, Dave, Damien, Helen, and the rest of the team all came into work. She was a young Irish female from Lucan Co. Dublin   
She had short reddish hair and green eyes.  
"Hi rock-a-bye" said Damien she looked up and smiled he called her   
that because she was the youngest at globelink and she was his   
cousin. "Hi Damien what's the story?" Damien put his bag down and took off his Jacket. "Not much a guy is coming in because he has a story for me bout strange going on in Ireland" Jazz spurn around and was taken aback "Ireland!?" Damien nodded his head and turned his chair round "yea don't know much about it though just that it's a man"   
Jazz looked at Damien he looked sad. "Damien what happened,   
happened it WAS not your fault. Ballykissangel was NOT your fault"   
  
He smiled at her and nodded she looked out the window "what if it's one of them? What if it's some one from Ballykissangel What if..."   
Jazz put up a hand. "Well we will cross that bridge when we come to   
it I'll stand in for you if I have to but only think about it when the time   
comes." Damien looked at Jazz and smiled "Thanks rock-a-bye" she   
nodded and patted his shoulder "any time" she said has she made   
herself a drink.  
The people filed in and work started. Dave went and sat next to   
Damien. "How are you today Damien?" Asked Dave. Damien looked   
and smiled "fine" Dave looked at him funny something was wrong it   
was unlike Damien to just answer with one word.  
  
As dinner time came the phone rang Joy picked it up "Hello. Um, um,   
um yea right a guy here to see Damien right I'll tell him" Jazz and   
Damien looked at each other he stood up and started to walk to the   
stairs Jazz got up and went to him "you want me to come with me to   
see your man?" Damien nodded "come on" she said "let's go" the pair   
of them walked down the stairs.  
  
When they got there the man was Irish but not from Ballykissangel   
Damien was a little happier by that. The man was 6,0ft what Jazz   
frond strange was the clothes he was wearing a long brown cape   
that was made out of sacks with a longer bit of the cape that covered   
his face "Hello I'm Damien Day this is my cousin Jazz. You wanted   
to see me?" The man smiled and took Damien's hand "Hello, hi that I did is there a office were we can talk?" Damien nodded "yea   
...um.... Jazz is coming to. She's from Ireland herself so   
she can help to she's good at reading maps" The man looked and   
smiled and held out his hand "Jazz" Jazz took his hand and returned   
the smile "hello" she said Damien took some of the papers off him   
"right there is a office near here we can go there."  
  
The three of them walked to the office. Jazz wondered why the man   
hadn't told them any thing about him self "so, tell us a bit about   
our self" said Jazz unable to keep it in much longer the man turned   
and looked at her and give her a smile that made her soul turn to Ice   
she didn't know if it was fear, shock, joy, love "in good time" he said   
and touched her face. She looked at Damien and wisped "he gives   
me the creeps" Damien raised an eyebrow.   
  
When they came to the office the man turned "now you will find out   
about me" the room filled with air that was like ice it was so cold that   
Damien and Jazz closed their eyes. After what seemed like a life time they opened them there instead of the rags stood a man slim,   
tall, mousy brown hair and green eyes. He's smile ,what seemed so   
cold before, warmed the room "I am Rowan, the lord of the dance. I   
come from the land of fairies, the land of the dead, a land of magic. I   
know about your past in Ballykissangel, Assumpta forgives you she   
loves you" Damien not sure what to make listed to what Rowan said   
"We need your help our world once full of peace is now full of war.   
Evil plagues us at every turn my bother Connor has been kidnapped.   
Has, has your one Assumpta" Damien's looked at Rowan his green   
eyes looking into his for that hint of a lie who was he really how did he   
know about Assumpta? "Look into the ball" Jazz took Damien's arm   
has they walked to the ball what they saw was unicorns, fairies,   
dragons, lepicons, halfings, every magical being and animals "go   
get your friends Dave and Joy you may need all the help you can get"  
As if under a spell they did has they were told. Dave and Joy were   
walking past Jazz saw them "Hiya" she said "come and look at this."   
Dave and Joy went in to the room has they did Rowan took them to the Place that was in the globe.  
  
"Were are we Rowan?" Asked Jazz Joy stepped forward in front of   
Rowan "I don't care were we are you better send us back" Rowan   
looked at Joy and smiled "in good time" he said "in good time"  
Jazz got hold of Dave's arm "are you all right?" Dave asked she   
Nodded even though she wasn't. Joy took Dave's other arm has Damien tried to work out were they were they made there was down a long dark, what seemed like a tunnel they walked to the end where they came to two doors made out of oak. Rowan knocked at it a man opened it dressed in red and black. Jazz was taken a back by him this man who was the same height has her was wearing a mask a full face mask like his uniform was red and black Rowan smiled "Don't let Kane worry you" said Rowan. "KANE has in the WWF superstar Kane?" Asked Jazz. Jazz looked at his mask. Behind the mask his eyes were an ice blue. They walked into the room "This is were people who are part fiction part real are they are a part of the person who are in the real world"   
  
A tall man with long blonde hair walked near by. Rowan called him over "Edge cel mill fatile" Jazz's eye opened wide "THAT'S EDGE" Rowan smiled Edge walked over to them "one million thousand welcomes yourself Rowan. Is he the one?" Asked Edge looking at Damien Rowan nodded "yes he is the one" Edge smiled "come with me" they followed him round the corner there sat dressed all in black he was the Undertaker.  
3  
  
  
3  
  
  
  



End file.
